


i called your name (‘till the fever broke)

by bonnies_harem



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biting, Cheating, Dark Bonnie, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Set during season 4, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnies_harem/pseuds/bonnies_harem
Summary: Bonnie is high on dark magic and only one thing will stop the power from consuming her. She goes to Tyler for help. (Part of a multi-chapter dark!Bonnie AU I may never finish. Check out the Author’s Notes for more information.)(Title taken from Hozier’s ‘In the Woods Somewhere’)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore (mentioned), Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	i called your name (‘till the fever broke)

With the full moon quickly approaching, Bonnie heads to the cave where she knows she’ll find him. She’s tried everything she can think of to appease the darkness swirling inside her, but nothing has worked. The last time it was this bad, the only thing that held it off was sex. She won’t go to Stefan again. Things are too complicated between them now. Besides, she hasn’t stopped thinking about the wolf since their last encounter.

She remembers the way he looked at her when she promised him a hunt. She may’ve freed him from the demon -- the vampire -- that took him over, but the wolf is still a creature that craves blood. She can use that hunger to satisfy her own before turning him lose on the town’s vampire population. They’ll both get what they want. It’s the perfect solution. The wolf will be happy to go along with it. The man will likely need some convincing.

She gets a glimpse of him before entering the cave. She’s surprised that he’s still half-dressed. His t-shirt is on the floor and he’s discarded his shoes and socks, but he hasn’t taken off his pants yet. Hell, he’s still wearing that ridiculous belt Matt bought him as a gag gift last Christmas. There’s a little drawing of a wolf sketched onto the belt buckle and Matt thought it was just hilarious. She knows Tyler hated it so she wonders why he’s wearing it tonight. Maybe the wolf liked it.

The fact that Tyler’s still partly clothed means he must’ve felt the wolf clawing his way to the surface and rushed to chain himself up. Still, he’s only managed to secure his arms so far which means it won’t take much to free him.

Tyler’s head snaps up when he hears her approach. The fact that she got this close without him noticing suggests he’s more distracted than he should be. Or maybe the wolf kept him busy on purpose, knowing why she’s come to them. “Bonnie?” The moon is far enough off that he still sounds human, although his voice is rougher than normal. “What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

She presses a finger to her lips to quiet him. “Everything’s fine. I just came to check on you.”

He tilts his head in a gesture more animal than human. “Why? You never have before.” The wolf is near. That’ll make things easier.

She walks deeper into the cave and sees him tense up. She knows what he’s going to say before the words pass his lips.

“Stay back, Bon. The wolf is close. I can feel him.”

She hums in the back of her throat as she continues to approach him. “So can I.” She doesn’t stop until she’s standing right in front of him. “That’s why I’m here.”

She sees it in his eyes, the moment he smells her. His lips pull back from his teeth just a bit as he inhales the scent of her arousal. His closes his eyes and grits his teeth, desperately trying to keep the wolf at bay. She loves the way her smell is getting to him, the way the wolf is fighting harder to break through so he can have her.

“You need to leave, Bonnie. Now.”

She shakes her head. “I’m exactly where I should be.” Her gaze runs slowly over his chest and shoulders, all that bare skin on display. He’s already beginning to sweat and she has the urge to lick him from top to bottom. Her mouth waters at the thought of his salty taste on her tongue.

She may not be able to smell his arousal, but she’d have to be blind to miss the heat in his gaze. She feels a thrill of excitement at the way the wolf is leering out at her through Tyler’s eyes. He needs this as much as she does.

“Why are you doing this, Bonnie?” Tyler’s voice draws her attention away from the wolf.

She licks her lips. “Because I’m horny, Tyler.” She reaches out and places a finger on his jaw. “It’s the magic. I know that.” Her finger slides from his jaw, down his neck and over his chest, making him shiver. “I know what’s causing it, but I can’t stop it. It’s like this buzzing under my skin, all the time.” She circles his nipple with a blunt nail and he groans at the contact. “You understand what I’m talking about, don’t you? That constant need pulsing through your body.” She splays her hand over his chest, stroking a path up to his ear and back down again. “It’s the adrenaline from the magic in your blood, crying out for release.”

Her hand trails down his stomach and she sighs at the feel of his taut muscles under her palm. “Sex is a good way to release that tension.” Her fingers dance along the waistband of his jeans and Tyler secretly wishes her hand would drift lower, give his aching cock some much-needed attention.

He has to swallow past the growing lump in his throat before he speaks. “We can’t,” he whispers. “Caroline.”

Bonnie shakes her head before letting her alluring eyes find his. “She doesn’t have to know. No one does.” To both his relief and shame, she begins unfastening his belt. “It’s just a little favor between friends.” As she throws his belt aside, she leans forward to gently brush her lips against his. “It’ll be our little secret.” Her deft fingers find the button on his jeans and pop it open. “What do you say, friend? Wanna help each other out?”

The tiny shred of control he has left snaps when Bonnie runs her tongue along his bottom lip. Tyler surges out of his bonds, ripping the chains right off the wall, before capturing her mouth with his. The kiss is rough and desperate and they both moan as they give into it.

Their kisses are sloppy, tongues and teeth colliding as they try to consume each other. The darkness inside Bonnie is spurred on by the feral scent of Tyler’s wolf. She digs her nails into his shoulders until he bleeds and hisses in pain. She’s so pleased by his reaction that she slaps him across the face. He growls, more wolf than man, and grabs her around the waist before slamming her into the wall. She drinks in the pain from the impact, the darkness craving more. More pain, more blood, more violence.

She wraps her legs around him, her feet digging into the back of his thigs. His rough hands tear her top in half before doing the same to her bra. She lets out a throaty laugh that would terrify him if he was in his right mind. Instead, it only drives the wolf to continue playing with his prey. His mouth latches onto her nipple as his hands grope her ass. She cants her hips, grinding into his stomach in a desperate move to soothe the pulsing ache at her core. His teeth bite into her nipple until she cries out, dizzy from the pain-pleasure combination.

The full moon is close at hand which means they have little time to waste. “Enough teasing.” Bonnie grabs a fistful of his hair and uses it to yank Tyler off her breast. She waits until the wolf meets her eyes. “Fuck me. Now.”

The wolf is good at taking orders, quickly freeing himself from his pants and underwear before helping to rid her of the rest of her clothing. He lifts her until she straddles his waist, his body pinning her against the rough rocks that make up the cave’s wall. She grabs his chin and forces him to hold her gaze as he sinks inside her. She cries out at the sudden intrusion, loving the way her cunt burns as he stretches her out.

The wolf sets a fast, punishing pace, her needs forgotten as he seeks his own release. She doesn’t mind. She loves the feel of him slamming in and out of her, loves the way the rocks dig into the smooth skin of her back with every thrust, loves the way his hands grip her ass hard enough to bruise. It’s just the kind of violent coupling needed to assuage the darkness.

With the wolf fucking her senseless, it doesn’t take long for her to come. She shatters around him, her magic exploding along his skin, burning his flesh. The wolf hisses and grunts with pain but never loses his rhythm as he continues to rut into her. Time is running out, so she bares her neck for him. The wolf’s teeth dig into her skin, the taste of her blood enough to send him over the edge. He spills inside her as he carelessly laps up her blood, the darkness finally subsiding enough for her to breathe.

Between the sex and the blood, Bonnie knows the wolf is so far-gone that he’ll drain her dry if she doesn’t stop him. When her physical strength isn’t enough, she uses her magic to pull him off her neck. He’s livid at being denied his kill, so she makes tiny blood vessels pop in his brain until he can no longer stand. When he gives up trying to feed from her, she drags him over to the discarded chains. Though he’d yanked them free of the wall, she restores them with a flick of her wrist. (Dark magic has plenty of downsides, but she’ll never want for power.) She’s able to get the wolf back into his bonds moments before his transformation begins.

Bonnie has lost much of her selflessness and empathy since giving into the darkness, but she’s not devoid of compassion. When the wolf begins to howl in pain, she decides to help him. She touches his face, lifts his chin, willing him to meet her gaze. Only he can’t because his eyes are closed.

“Look at me.” He doesn’t respond. “I said, look at me.” She puts some magic behind her words and the wolf can’t resist. Gold finds green. Bonnie leans forward and presses her mouth to his, magic flowing from her to him. Their lips part and he finds her eyes again. This time, Bonnie sees Tyler there instead of the wolf. “Sleep, Tyler. Let the wolf take over.” She can feel his hesitation. “I’ll keep an eye on him.” She runs her knuckles over his cheek and he leans into her touch, seeking some small respite from the pain. “Trust me.”

His eyes close. When they open again, all she sees is the wolf. “Why?” There’s nothing human about the wolf’s voice, including the fact that she can hear it in her head instead of out loud.

“It’ll hurt less this way.”

“Human. Weak.” The wolf clearly does not care for this supposed weakness.

Bonnie nods. “They all are.” She runs a hand through his damp hair. “Not you, though.”

He grins, all teeth. “Wolf. Strong.”

“I know. You’re strong enough to handle the pain. And it’ll be faster if Tyler’s not resisting you.” Bonnie stands and his eyes track the movement. “I’ll leave you to finish the change. Then we can begin.”

“Begin?”

“The hunt.” Bonnie grins at him, darkness rising to the surface once more. “You do remember the promise I made you.”

“Vampires. Kill.”

“Hence the hunt,” Bonnie explains. The wolf smiles at her, sharp teeth gleaming. “Find me when you’re ready.”

“Thank you--”

“Bonnie,” she reminds him.

“Bonnie.” Her name sounds different in the wolf’s voice. Sharper, deadlier. She loves it.

“You’re welcome.” She doesn’t call him by his human name. Tyler and the wolf share a body, maybe even a soul, but not a mind. She’ll stick with Wolf unless he corrects her.

XXXX

Two hours later, the wolf emerges in his true form. He stalks her on all fours, every bit the predator. Luckily for her, she’s not the prey. Not tonight, at least.

She swings her crossbow over her shoulder and mounts the dirt bike she stole for this exact purpose. “Ready?” The wolf snarls at her before taking off into the woods, the bike allowing her to keep pace. The hunt begins.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this one-shot is part of a much longer multi-chapter fic. The fic in question is a dark!Bonnie AU starting in season 4. Instead of getting into expression like she did in canon, Bonnie dives deep into dark magic. It’s a multi-pairing fic including Tonnie, Stefonnie, Klonnie, and Bamon. Right now, I have no idea which pairing will be endgame but they’ll all get a decent amount of focus. At the point in the fic that this one-shot is taken from, Bonnie’s already gotten involved with Stefan, hence the reference in the first paragraph.
> 
> Since the series ended more than three years ago, I’ve started and stalled out on a dozen multi-chapter AUs centered on our favorite little witch. I don’t know if I’ll ever finish a single one, but I’ve got thousands upon thousands of words written that are just going to waste. So, in case I never get around to finishing the full fics, I decided to start posting some one-shots. I’m trying to choose sections of the fic(s) that will require the least amount of explanation so they’ll likely be the smut scenes, lol. The pairings will vary since I’ve written Bonnie with lots of different characters. If there’s a particular Bonnie ship you’d like to see next, let me know in the comments and I’ll post something if I can.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at bonnies-harem.


End file.
